Electric grounding switches are frequently used on small internal combustion engines to short the ignition system and prevent the engine from running when the switch is turned to its off position. Such switches are applied to chain saws, power lawn mowers, and similar equipment.
Generally, such switches are of a toggle or slide type and do not include an integral locking feature to prevent unauthorized starting of the engine. As a safety feature, it is desirable to provide a locking switch which prevents the engine from being started by an unauthorized user. This is an important safety feature for equipment such as power lawnmowers, which possibly could be accidentally started by children who are unaware of the attendant dangers of operating such equipment.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide for a grounding switch for internal combustion engines which is simple and economical to manufacture and which includes an integral locking feature to prevent unauthorized operation of the equipment with which such a switch is used.